creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Devil Within 3
Kapitel 10 - 14 (von 14) Allein und gesucht I will be here, when you think you are alone. Hochhäuser, die eine weite Straße flankierten. Autos, die wie glänzende Metallkäfer über den dunklen Fluss aus Teer krochen. Das Licht ihrer Scheinwerfer gesellte sich zu dem der Straßenlaternen. Reklametafeln blinkten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben. Schrill und grell. Die Shift Avenue war eine der beliebtesten Einkaufsstraßen in London und vor allem eines: überfüllt mit Menschen. Ältere, knorrige Männer, welche mit Aktentaschen von der Arbeit zurück kamen. Junge Frauen, die vor jedem Kleidergeschäft stehen blieben und das Schaufenster genauestens musterten. Teenager, die Musik hörten oder auf ihren I-Phones herum tippten. Kinder, die nach Süßigkeiten schrien und ihre entnervten Müttern am Arm zerrten. Tapp, tapp, tapp. Unter die vielen Schritte mischte sich auch die eines Mädchens mit langem, braunem Haar, das wirbelnd ihren energischen Bewegungen folgte. Sie trug eine zusammen geknöpfte, braune Jacke. Immer wieder blickte sie argwöhnisch über die Schulter. In ihren Augen lag der gehetzte Glanz des Gejagten. Folgte ihr jemand? Hermine hoffte es nicht. Sie mochte zwar einen Ort ausgewählt haben, der für einen Zauberer eher unpassend war - welcher Magier würde schon durch die Shift Avenue gehen? -, aber andererseits war es bekannt, dass sie Muggelgeborene war. War dann nicht auch zu erwarten, dass sie sich dorthin begab, wo ihresgleichen oder wenigstens ihre Eltern lebten? Hermine war furchtbar angespannt. Jeder Schritt hinter ihr ließ sie innerlich zusammen zucken. Jeder Schatten wirkte wie der eines Auroren. Und ständig rechnete sie damit, dass jemand 'Da ist sie!' schrie. Oder sie in eine Falle lief. So musste sich wohl eine Maus fühlen, die durch das Haus schlich und wusste, dass hinter jeder Tür die Katze lauern konnte, bereit ihr mit ausgefahrenen Krallen entgegen zu springen und ihr das Genick zu brechen. Jedes Plakat, das an einem Schaufenster klebte, verwandelte sich in Hermines Augen in das Fahndungsplakat. Wanted, für Mord, Nutzung höchst giftiger Stoffe, Betreibung verbotener Künste. Sehr gefährlich. Bitte nur mit äußerster Vorsicht nähren. Ihr rann ein Schauder über den Rücken. Hermine war von der Jägerin zur Gejagten geworden. Und mit diesem Wissen kamen die Angst, das Misstrauen, die unglaubliche Vorsicht und der Verfolgungswahn. Wie konnte man mit so einem Wissen noch klar denken? Was für eine Zukunft gab es für Hermine jetzt noch? Die hinter Gitterstäben? Momentan beherrschte nur ein einziger Gedanke Hermines Bewusstsein. Lauf! Lauf um dein Leben und lass dich nicht fangen! Sie war alleine. Vollkommen auf sich selbst gestellt. Die Todesser mochten zwar Gesuchte sein und verachtet, aber sie waren nicht alleine. Sie hatten einander. Wenn sie in Gefahr gerieten, so konnten sie sich gegenseitig schützen. Doch sollte die Braunhaarige von irgendwem entdeckt werden, so gäbe es für sie niemanden, der ihr den Rücken frei hielt und sie beschützte. Für Hermine gab es dann nur noch die Flucht. Sie war das einzige, was sie am Leben hielt und voran trieb. Das Mädchen bog um eine Ecke und blieb auf einmal stehen. Nachdenklich musterte Hermine den langen, wollenen, simplen, gradlinig geschnittenen, schwarzen Mantel. Er umhüllte einer Puppe in einem Schaufenster den Leib und sonderbarerweise fiel ihre eigene Spiegelung genau darauf. Hermine überlegte. Die Auroren wissen, wie ich aussehe. Sie werden wohl auch annehmen können, wo ich mich vielleicht aufhalten würde. Aber wenn ich anders aussehen würde... Nachdenklich fuhr sie über den braunen Ärmel, griff sich in die langen Locken. Zugegeben, der Gedanke hatte es in sich. Aber vielleicht war es für Hermine die einzige Möglichkeit einer vorzeitigen Gefangennahme zu entgehen. Oder zumindest sie vorauszuzögern. Hermine griff in die Innenseite ihres Mantels. In einer der Taschen dort lag ein kleiner Beutel aus lila-schwarz gestreiftem Stoff, bestickt mit dunklen Perlen. Das Mädchen hatte das Täschchen schon vor Tagen gepackt mit allem Notwendigen für den Fall, dass sie schnell verschwinden musste. Während sie darin herumwühlte, marschierte sie ruhig in den Kleiderladen herein. Nicht mehr eine Fliehende, sondern ein Mädchen, das einen Einkaufsbummel machte. Endlich zog Hermine ihr Portemonnaie raus. Zwar hatte sie dort nur Sickel, Knuts und ein, zwei Gallonen drinnen, aber das war nicht wichtig. Das Wichtige war die kleine, rote, schimmernde Plastikkarte. Die Kreditkarte, die sie zu ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag erhalten hatte. Hoffentlich ist genug Geld drauf. Das Mädchen entdeckte den Mantel aus dem Schaufenster an einem Bügel neben mehreren weiteren Kleidern. Sie nahm ihn an sich. Hermine strich über den Stoff. Von der Textur war er weicher als der Mantel, den sie gerade trug, aber ansonsten sehr ähnlich. Ich brauche mehr als nur einen Mantel, um das Aussehen zu verändern. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen Hermine sich durch das Sortiment des Kleiderladens gewühlt hatte, landete neben dem Mantel eine eng anliegende, schwarze Hose, ein paar spitz zulaufende, glänzende, dunkle Lederstiefel, ein grauer Pulli und eine Sonnenbrille auf der Theke. Freundlich lächelnd hielt Hermine der Kassiererin die Karte hin. "Könnte ich hier wohl mit Karte bezahlen?", fragte sie sanft, "Geht das?" Ihre IC-Karte wurde durch den Ableser gezogen, dann tippte Hermine ihre Geheimnummer in die Tastatur. Wenig später erschienen auf dem grünlichen Bildschirm die Worte Zahlung erfolgt und das Mädchen konnte die Karte wieder rausnehmen. Mit einer vollen Plastiktüte verließ sie wenig später den Laden. Hermine stand an der Shift Avenue und überlegte. Wo sollte sie nun hingehen? Um den letzten Teil ihres momentanen Plans zu verwirklichen brauchte sie einen Ort, wo sie alleine und ungestört war. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach zu sich nach Hause gehen. Weit wäre es nicht, wenn sie den Bus benutzte. Andererseits: Die Auroren könnten annehmen, dass sie ihr Zuhause als erstes aufsuchen könnte. Nein. Hermine brauchte einen Ort, der ihr Anonymität und Privatsphäre versprach. Wo fand man so etwas? Nachdenklich ließ das Mädchen sich vom Strom der Menschen mit treiben. Ich brauche ein gutes Versteck für die Nacht. Einen Platz zum Ausruhen, wo man mich aber nicht so leicht findet. Kaum zu glauben! Sie dachte bereits in der Sprache der Verfolgten. Wie weit würde dieser Wahn gehen? Wie sehr würde sie sich verändern? Hermine entdeckte ihren Rastplatz, als sie sich der Themse nährte. Kurz vor der Waterloo Brücke bemerkte das Mädchen in einer Nebengasse ein kleines B & B. Das Haus war zwar vor kurzem gestrichen worden, trotzdem wirkte die weiße Farbe irgendwie fahrlässig hingeklatscht. Einige Spritzer bedeckten die Treppe vor der Tür oder die Fensterrahmen. Alles in allem ein leicht vernachlässigter, aber doch gemütlicher Ort, der Flüchtende geradezu zum Verweilen einlud. Perfekt. Hermine stieg die Treppe hoch und trat in das Foyer. Außer einer Theke, hinter der ein mies gelaunter Mann saß, gab es hier nichts von Bedeutung. Auf einem Tisch stand ein halbvoller Zigarrenbecher, daneben mehrere Pappgläser und eine fast leere Flasche Sprudelwasser. "Ja?", grunzte der Mann, als Hermine auf ihn zutrat. "Ein Zimmer für eine Nacht, bitte", bat das Mädchen. "Mit Frühstück oder ohne?", hielt ihr Gegenüber dagegen, während er die kleinen Augen auf einen Bildschirm richtete. Seine Hände huschten über die Tastatur. "Mit", antwortete Hermine. Er kramte in einer Schublade rum und reichte der Braunhaarigen ein Formular. Eine Ecke war abgeknickt. "Hier, unterschreiben." Sein hagerer Finger tippte auf die entsprechende Zeile. Der Kugelschreiber schmierte. Hermine kritzelte den Namen Jean Hawkill hin. Hawkill war der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter. Und dies wusste kaum einer. Sicher ist sicher. Hermine wollte anonym bleiben. Der Mann entriss ihr das Papier und drückte ihr einen kleinen, matt glänzenden Schlüssel in die Hand. "Oberster Stock, dritte Tür links", sagte er, lehnte sich nach hinten und schien wieder mit dem Dösen anzufangen. Seufzend steckte Hermine den Schlüssel in die Tasche und begab sich zu ihrem Zimmer. Dieses passte zu dem Hotel. Es war ziemlich klein und die Tapete fleckig von Feuchtigkeit. Ein muffeliger Teppich erstreckte sich in der Mitte. Das Bett besaß eine so dünne Matratze, dass Hermine sich überhaupt nicht auf die Nacht freute. Irgendwelche Dekorationen gab es in dem Raum nicht. Nur eine Glühbirne, welche wohl nicht mehr das neuste Modell war, hing von der Decke und beschien kläglich den Raum. Eine Sache gab es aber und nur diese war für Hermine wichtig. An einer Wand standen eine Kommode und ein Spiegel. Das Mädchen legte die Tüte auf das Holzbrett und trat an den Spiegel ran. Sie beäugte ihr Antlitz. Ein schmales, leicht ovales Gesicht. Dichte Wimpern, die die dunkelbraunen Augen umrahmten und langes, gelocktes, wallendes, kastanienfarbenes Haar. "Tja, es wird wohl Zeit, dass du jemand anderes wirst, Hermine", flüsterte sie ihrem Spiegelbild beinah liebevoll zu. Dann legte das Mädchen langsam ihren braunen Mantel ab, zog sich aus, bis auf die Unterwäsche. Sogar die Turnschuhe trat sie sich von den Füßen. Neben Hermine landete die Kleidung auf einem unordentlichen Haufen. Noch schien es nicht so, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Trotzdem war es der erste Schritt zur Wandlung. Hermine öffnete die Tüte und holte die frisch gekaufte Kleidung heraus. Sie hatte keinen vertrauten Geruch, nur den Duft von Putzmittel und Neuheit. Nichts, was sie in Verbindung mit jemand anderem bringen konnte. Hermine hielt sich den dunkelgrauen Pullover vor die Brust. Sie musterte sich im Spiegel, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie diese Person wohl war, welche so etwas trug. Eher still. Schweigsam. Vielleicht auch schüchtern. Das Mädchen zog sich den Pullover an. Als nächstes die schwarze, eng anliegende Hose. Erneut verharrte sie mit einem Blick in den Spiegel, versuchte aus dem entstandenen Zusammenspiel aus schwarz und grau ein weiteres Bild ihres neuen Charakters zu bekommen. Ja, jemand stillschweigendes, das war sie nun. Aber zugleich auch mit einer Ruhe und Autorität. Die Kleidung wirkte zwar nicht edel, aber Hermine hatte eine anmutige Gestalt im Kopf. Anfangs noch weiß wie ein Papier, doch nun füllte sich dieses Selbst mit Farben. Ihr Körper war leicht vornüber gebeugt, während Hermine auf einem Bein balancierte. Die Ferse ihres frei schwebenden Fußes berührte ihre Wade, während die Hände flink wie Wiesel die schwarzen Stiefel anlegten. Sie hatten keine Halterung, man schlupfte einfach in sie hinein. Es gab ein weitaus lauteres Tap als normalerweise als Hermine sich wieder normal hinstellte. Sie griff nach dem Mantel und legte ihn an, zog ihn sehr zu. Nur ein kleiner, heller Halbmond des Pullovers blitzte auf. Hermine besah sich im Spiegel. Selbst wenn sie nun die Sonnenbrille aufsetzten würde, würde man sie an den charaktertypisch langen, braunen Haaren erkennen. Hermine seufzte. Der letzte Schritt gefiel ihr gar nicht. Langsam wanderte eine Hand durch ihre Locken, fühlte die Struktur mit den Fingern. Konnte sie das wirklich tun? Es wäre eine sehr drastische Veränderung in ihrem Aussehen. Es würde eine neue Person aus ihr machen. Aber es ist notwendig. Die Schere war fast so lang wie ihre Hand und schimmerte silbrig und scharf in dem dämmrigen Licht, als Hermine sie anhob. Ganz langsam öffneten die Schneideblätter sich. Ritsch ratsch. Hermine hörte das Auf- und Zuklappen der Schere unglaublich laut. Sie schien sogar das Atmen zu vergessen. Büschelweise fiel ihr das dichte, braune Haar aus. Schließlich legte Hermine die Schere zur Seite. Nun hatte sie weitaus kürzere Haare. Hatten sie früher ihre Schulterblätter vollkommen bedeckt, so reichten sie gerade mal bis zum Ende ihres Halses. Mit flinken Fingerbewegungen band Hermine die Mähne zu einem Zopf, den sie obendrein noch leicht hochsteckte, sodass ein kurzer, buschiger Pferdeschwanz ihren Hals kitzelte. Dann schob Hermine sich die Sonnenbrille über die Augen. Sie stopfte die Perlentasche in die Innenseite ihres Mantels und knöpfte ihn zu. Als am nächsten Morgen das braunhaarige Mädchen, komplett in schwarz gekleidet, auf die Straße trat, war nichts mehr von Hermine an ihr zu sehen. Dieses Mädchen war tot. Sie hieß jetzt Jean Hawkill. Fremd und doch vertraut This hell you put me in Die Fahndungsplakate hingen überall. An den Hauswänden, an Bäumen, an Schaufenstern. An jeder Straßenecke sah ihn Hermines Gesicht an. Haben Sie diese Hexe gesehen? Wanted für Mord, Nutzung gefährlicher Stoffe, Betreibung verbotener Künste. Die Worte standen schwarz auf weiß, doch wenn Harry die Augen schloss, glaubte er sie immer noch zu sehen. Der Junge durchquerte Hogsmeade und sah sich um. Wo könnte Hermine sich versteckt halten? Seine Augen streiften den Eberkopf, ein düsterer Laden, welcher sich in den Schatten einer Nebengasse drückte. Nachdenklich machte der Junge einen Schritt darauf zu. Das Glas der Fenster war milchig und diese so winzig, dass man kaum hinein sehen konnte. Das Haus hatte einen schlampigen Anstrich, schwarze Farbe, die jemand unwirsch auf Holz geschmiert hatte. Das perfekte Versteck. Harry hoffte hier wenigstens eine Spur von Hermine zu finden. Die schwere Tür klemmte und er musste sich regelrecht gegen das Holz lehnen. Knirschend gab das Holz nach. Harry betrat einen zugigen Raum. Der Eberkopf bestand aus einem Schankraum, indem es so duster war, dass die halb herunter gebrannten Kerzen allenfalls einen Dämmerzustand in der Kneipe auslösen konnten. Alles war verdreckt. Der Boden starrte von Schmutz, welcher ihm das Aussehen von fest getretenem Lehm verlieh. Die Tische bestanden aus fleckigem Holz und die Gläser, welche hinter der Theke auf einem schiefen, eilig zusammen gezimmerten Regal standen, sahen so aus, als wären sie kaum gespült worden. In der stickigen Luft mischte sich der scharfe, unappetitliche Geruch nach Ziege. Aberforth, der Wirt, stand an der Theke und taxierte die Decke dermaßen, dass es schien, als beobachte er herunterrieselnde Staubfussel. Außer ihm und Harry war niemand zu sehen. Der Junge marschierte zwischen den fleckigen, staubigen Tischen umher, strich im Vorbeigehen mit der Hand über die Stuhllehnen. Ob Hermine hier wohl vor kurzem gesessen hatte? "Suchst du jemanden, Junge?" Die barsche Stimme des Wirtes ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Harry sah auf. "Ja", antwortete er, "Hermine. War sie hier?" Der Mann mit den schmutzig weißen Haaren kniff die Augen zusammen. Er sah Dumbledore so unglaublich ähnlich. Dieselben Augen, derselbe Mund. Sogar das Haar hatte eine ähnliche Färbung, nur war es bei Aberforth von grau und Silber durchsetzt. "Nein. Sie war nicht hier", erwiderte Aberforth, "Suchst du sie? Willst du deine eigene Freundin den Richtern übergeben?" "Nein, natürlich nicht!", rief Harry aus. Was war das denn für eine Unterstellung! "Ich will herausfinden, warum sie getan hat, was sie getan hat." Der alte Mann schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. "Du hast keine Ahnung, warum man sie sucht, oder? Wie weit die Auroren bereits sind?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. "Nein", entgegnete Harry, "Das weiß ich nicht. Sollte ich es wissen?" "Es kann dir nur zum Vorteil sein, Junge", grummelte Aberforth. Er schubste eine Ziege zurück, welche neugierig ihren Kopf an seinen Beinen vorbei schob und zu Harry spähte. "Weg da, Batsy!" Der alte Mann wandte sich an Harry: "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich die Hauptstraße hochgehen und nach einem kleinen, braunen Haus mit schwarzer Tür suchen. Dort haben die Auroren vorübergehend eine Zentrale eingerichtet. Frag sie nach Hermine Grangers Akte. Die werden sie gewiss haben." "Ich danke dir, Aberforth", sagte Harry und nickte zum Abschied. Der Wirt hob die Hand wie zum Wink. "Geh, Junge", murrte er und schubste erneut die Ziege in den Schatten. Harry verließ den Pup Zum Eberkopf und bog erneut in die Hauptstraße ein. Seine Füße hinterließen dunkle Spuren auf dem Schnee. Das Haus, von dem Aberforth gesprochen hatte, war leicht zu finden. Es klebte zwischen zwei größeren und duckte sich in deren Schatten. Das Dach schien schief. An den Fenstern klebten noch mehr Fahndungsplakaten, nicht nur von Hermine, sondern auch von Todessern, Banditen und Verbrechern. Harry schlüpfte in die Aurorenzentrale. Der Raum war sehr klein und simpel eingerichtet. Einen Tisch, hinter dem ein Auror saß. Hinter ihm ein Regal voller Akten. Fahndungsplakate pflasterten die Wände. Der Mann sah erstaunt auf, als Harry auf ihn zutrat. "Mister Potter", grüßte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Stirnnarbe des Jungen, "Was für eine Überraschung! Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Harry fragte: "Könnten Sie mir bitte die Akte von Hermine Granger geben?" Die Augen des Auroren blitzten. "Wozu?", wollte er wissen. Der Junge beantwortete die Frage nicht. Stattdessen überging er sie, indem er sagte: "Ich möchte sie einfach durchsehen. Bitte. Es ist wichtig." Der Stuhl quietschte an seinen Gelenken, als der Mann sich nach hinten lehnte und mit den Fingern die Akten durchsuchte. "Carrow, Crouch jr.", murmelte er, "Goyle....ah, hier, Granger, Hermine." Er zog einen hellbraunen, dünnen Aktenordner raus. Diesen überreichte er Harry. Der Junge setzte sich auf den kleinen Hocker, der an einer Wand stand. Er stützte die Füße gegen dessen Beine. Das M des Ministeriums prangte oben in der Mitte. Darunter stand in simplen Druckbuchstaben . Harry runzelte kritisch die Stirn, während er sie aufschlug. Auf der allerersten Seite war eine Art Steckbrief von Hermine. Ihr Vor- und Nachname, ihr Alter, ihr Blutstatus, ihre Familie, ihr Wohnort, eine Beschreibung ihrer psychischen Erscheinung, das Jahr, seitdem sie Hogwarts besuchte. Oben links in der Ecke klebte ein Photo von Hermine, welches sie wie üblich beim lernen zeigte. Harry musste bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich lächeln. Das Photo war wohl in ihrem zweiten Jahr aufgenommen worden. Vorsichtig blätterte Harry um. Auf den nächsten Seiten wurde ausführlich die Untersuchung der drei Toten beschrieben. Der Junge überflog den Text und suchte nach den Stellen, wo es um Hermine ging. ...lag schon länger mit ihm in Fehde. Auf der Brust der Toten fand man ein langes, gekräuseltes, braunes Haar. An dem Apfel waren Fingerabdrücke, die man Ms Granger zuweisen konnte. Die ganze Erklärung ging noch viel länger weiter und manche Sachen sagten Harry gar nichts. Er entdeckte nach diesem Bericht noch weitere Beweisstücke für Hermines Tat. Ein Büschel Haare, ein Fingerabdruck, welcher sich mit schwarzer Tinte auf Papier drückte, eine Kopie einer Buchseite, wo von einem Trank namens Wohlschmeckender Tod die Rede war. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er ließ langsam die Akte sinken. Dieser Bericht war regelrecht schockierend. Er verriet ihm, was Hermine getan hatte und wie. Obwohl es sich bei dieser Sache eindeutig um ein Verbrechen handelte, konnte er doch keinen Hass empfinden. Eher Bestürzung, Sorge, einen Anflug von Angst, ja sogar Mitleid. Er fragte sich ständig, was mit Hermine geschehen war. Niemand wurde von heute auf morgen zu einem Mörder. Es musste ein Wandel in der Psyche vollzogen worden sein. Vor allem bei jemandem wie Hermine. Harry konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der mehr friedvoller war und freundlicher. Was also war geschehen, dass sie ihre Freunde betrog, belog und abschlachtete wie Vieh? Harry wandte erstaunt den Kopf, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch nahe dem Fenster vernahm. Es klang, als hätte sich jemand dagegen geworfen. Was war das denn? Irritiert stand Harry auf und trat zu dem Fenster. Er sah hinaus. Regen rann an dem Glas herab. Dann warf sich ein orangenes, triefendes, unförmiges Bündel gegen das Fenster. Harry stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus und stolperte leicht nach hinten. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er in der Fellmaße Krummbein erkannte, der sich gegen das Glas drückte, mit den Tatzen dagegen trommelte und leise Maunzlaute ausstieß. "Ist das Ihre Katze?", fragte der Auror. "Nein", erwiderte Harry und wandte sich halb um, "Sie gehört Hermine." "Sie sollten sie rein lassen, bevor das Tier sich da draußen noch den Tod holt." Kaum hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Tür ein Stück geöffnet, schoss Krummbein in den Raum. Der Kater war durchnässt und schüttelte wieder und wieder sein dichtes Fell, sodass die Tropfen durch die Gegend flogen. Harry konnte sich nur verwundert fragen, was der Kniesel hier zu suchen hatte. "Krummbein", fragte er und kniete sich hin, hielt jedoch Abstand von dem feuchten Pelzknäuel, "Was machst du denn hier?" Krummbein hörte auf sich zu schütteln und sah ihn an. Dann fing er an zu würgen wie an einem großen Haarball. Der Kater lehnte sich nach vorne, hustend und spuckend, während sein Leib erzitterte. Seine Schnauze verzerrte sich und schließlich spie er mit einer ordentlichen Ladung Speichel ein zusammen geknülltes, weißes Bällchen auf den Boden. "Gute Arbeit", meinte Harry sarkastisch, während die glühenden Katzenaugen ihn stolz ansahen, "Bist du jetzt fertig?" Krummbein gab ein jammerndes Maunzen von sich und stupste sein Erbrochenes mit der Pfote an. "Ich will mir das nicht ansehen", erwiderte Harry angewidert und wandte sich ab. Kreischender Protest war die Antwort. Der Kniesel beschnupperte das weiße Etwas, bevor die breite Schnauze es in Harrys Richtung schob. "Was soll das?", fragte Harry aufgebracht. Wirklich, er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für solche derben Katzenspiele. Der Junge wollte aufstehen, aber Krummbein unterband dies, indem er sich schwer auf Harrys Beine legte. Na super! Ganz offensichtlich kam er hier erstmal nicht weg. "Was willst du?", fragte Harry theatralisch und sah in die grünen Katzenaugen. Das orangene Tier streckte den Hals und beschnupperte ausgiebig das weiße Ding, was er ausgewürgt hatte. "Okay, überredet!" Kapitulierend hob der Junge die Hände. "Ich schau es mir an. Bist du dann zufrieden?" Krummbein erwiderte nichts, stieg aber von ihm runter. Mit spitzen Fingern und das Gesicht von Ekel verzogen hob Harry den merkwürdigen Batzen auf. Moment mal.... Das war gar kein Gewölle oder Fell. Das war ein Zettel. Zwar total zerknüllt und feucht, aber eindeutig ein Stück Papier. Behutsam entfaltete Harry es und strich das Pergament glatt. Das Blatt war dünn und durchscheinend, die Schrift gerade so lesbar. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn. Bei dem Bogen handelte es sich um eine Quittung für ein Zugticket. "London", wisperte Harry leise. Er sah den Kniesel an, welcher zu schnurren anfing. "Krummbein....", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige begeistert, "Du bist genial!" Der Zug kroch davon. Harry beobachtete die scharlachrote Lok und die lange, weiße Dampffahne, bis sie um die Ecke bog und in der Ferne verschwand. Der Junge holte tief Luft, dann trat er durch die Sperre, welche Gleiß 9 3/4 von der Muggelwelt trennte. Wie üblich herrschte auf Kings Cross ein ziemliches Gedränge und Harry musste sich zwischen den Passanten durchkämpfen. Das Rollen von Koffern mischte sich mit den Lautsprecheransagen und den schrillen Pfiffen der Zuglotsen. Harry hatte ziemliches Glück gehabt. Es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass der Hogwarts Express einen der Schüler einfach so mitten im Schuljahr nach London zurück brachte. (Genau genommen war Harry der einzige Gast während dieser Reise gewesen.) Aber er hatte es trotzdem geschafft den Lokführer zu der gut sechsstündigen Fahrt zu überreden. Tja, wo ist jetzt Hermine? Der Junge blickte sich ziemlich ratlos um. Er war so eben aus einer Unterführung raus gekommen und stand jetzt an einer sehr belebten Straße. Wie üblich kam ihm die nichtmagische Welt nach seiner Zeit in Hogwarts immer etwas unwirklich vor. Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass er jeden McDonalds anstarrte, jede Reklametafel und jedes kleine Kind mit einem Luftballon, das seine Mutter am Arm zog und um Süßigkeiten bettelte. Wütend schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Wer wusste denn, ob Hermine noch in London und nicht schon längst weiter gezogen war? Harry setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen schlängelte der Junge sich durch den Menschenstrom, der ihn wie ein Stück Treibholz durch die Straßen von London schwemmte. Die Stadt war so groß und schien irgendwie überfüllt. Bisher hatte Harry noch keine leere oder einigermaßen ruhige Gasse gesehen. Seine Augen huschten umher auf der Suche nach einem roten Pullover, einem Büschel brauner Haare, nach irgendetwas, was auf Hermine hinwies. Aber hier waren nur für ihn fremde Gesichter. Manche sogar mit Kapuzen im Gesicht und Sonnenbrillen. Und er war in all dieser Masse und suchte ein einziges Mädchen. Die Guten ins Töpfchen, die Schlechten ins Kröpfchen. ''Harry kam sich vor wie Aschenputtel. Oder als wäre er auf der Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhafen. ''Komm schon, Hermine. Wo bist du? Sie konnte sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben. Außer wenn sie einen Tarnumhang trug. Aber Harry hatte extra überprüft, ob sich seiner wie sonst auch in den tiefsten Abgründen seines Koffers befand. Hermine musste hier doch irgendwo sein! Harry lief so energisch durch die Gegend, dass er einmal an seinem Zielobjekt vorbei lief. Erst das dünne, braune Stück Holz, welches leicht aus einer weiten Manteltasche ragte, ließ ihn innehalten. Der Junge ging rückwärts zu dem Tisch zurück, der vor einer schäbigen Eisdiele stand. An ihm saß eine junge Frau. Harry erkannte Hermine kaum. Sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel, den sie sich fast bis oben hoch geknöpft hatte, dunkle, eng anliegende Jeans und spitz zulaufende Schuhe. Zudem verdeckte eine große Sonnenbrille ihre Augen. "Hermine?" Harry wusste nicht, was ihn dazu verleitete, zu flüstern. Vielleicht war es der Auftritt seiner Freundin. Sie wirkte hier wie ein Geheimagent oder Spion. Langsam sah das Mädchen auf, dessen Haare nun zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Viel kürzer als Harry es gewohnt war. Sie starrten sich an. Der Junge konnte kaum Hermines Gesicht lesen. Die Brille verdeckte das wichtigste Mitteilungsfenster, die Augen. Seine Miene dagegen sprach Kummer und Bestürzung aus. "Ist das wahr?", fragte Harry leise, "Bist du der Mörder?" Es geschah zu schnell. Hermines Hand fuhr zu ihrem Zauberstab, die Spitze wies auf sein Gesicht, dann ertönte ein scharfer Knall und grelles Licht blendete ihn. Harry schrie auf, stolperte zurück und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. Er hörte, wie ein Stuhl umgeworfen wurde, dann hastige Schritte. Als Harry sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, tauchte Hermine bereits in der Masse unter. ES I'm underneath your skin: The devil within. Keine Abzweigung, keine Unterführung, keine Fluchtmöglichkeit außer geradeaus. Hermine rauschte durch die überfüllten Straßen von London. Rücksichtslos drängte sie sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch, überhörte die entrüsteten Rufe. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Harry hatte sie gefunden und erkannt. Wie bei Merlins Bart? Hermine konnte es nicht begreifen. Anfangs war der Schwarzhaarige schließlich fast an ihr vorbei gelaufen. Was hatte sie verraten? Das Mädchen klopfte mit der Hand gegen ihre Manteltasche, in der der Zauberstab tanzte wie ein Strohhalm in einem heftigen Luftzug. Ihre spitz zulaufenden Schuhe trommelten über den Asphalt. Hermine stieß einem Passanten rüde den Ellebogen in die Seite. "He!", schrie der Teenager, welcher zur Seite gestolpert war und dabei fast sein Handy fallen gelassen hatte, "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" "Sorry", rief Hermine über ihre Schulter zurück. Dabei sah sie, dass Harry ihr immer noch dicht auf den Fersen war. Und er holte auf. Das Mädchen erhaschte eine Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern und stürmte darauf zu. Ein schmaler Weg, dunkel und schäbig. Die Luft roch nach Putzmittel, trockenem Gips und Staub. Vor Hermine befand sich eine lange Treppe mit engen, ausgetretenen Stufen. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken sprang das Mädchen. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz schoss sie über die Stufen, ruderte reflexartig mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und landete vor der Treppe. Ihr Sprung war gut drei Meter weit gewesen und die Höhe wohl vier. Ungewollte Zauberei. Hermine hatte davon gelesen und auch selbst einige Erfahrungen gemacht. Vor allem als kleines Kind. Hinter ihr ertönte Harrys Stimme: "Warte!" Hastige Schritte trampelten die Stufen runter. Hermine wartete nicht, bis sie unten angekommen waren. Sie rannte weiter. Woher hatte Harry gewusst, wo sie war? Wer hatte ihn geschickt? Dumbledore? Gut möglich. Immerhin konnte der weißhaarige Zauberer Harry zu allem bringen, wenn er es nur geschickt anstellte. Die Häuser in der Gasse waren sehr alt. Der Putz bröckelte von den Wänden und die milchigen Fenster waren teilweise zertrümmert oder zugenagelt. Türen saßen bombenfest an längst verrosteten Angeln und Müll und Unrat bedeckte die Straße. Ratten huschten dazwischen umher. Sie flohen durch einen Gully, als Hermine auf sie zu gerannt kam. Das Mädchen stürmte um ein Haus, an dem offenbar gerade gebaut wurde. Bretter auf eisernen Stangen umrahmten die westliche Seite und plötzlich hatte Hermine eine verzweifelte Idee. Ihr Zauberstab peitschte durch die Luft, Licht blitzte auf. Dann erfolgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen und Bersten, als die gesamte Konstellation in sich zusammenfiel und auf die Straße krachte. Harry schrie auf. Hermine drehte sich nicht um. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht zu sehr verletzt hatte und er nun umkehren würde. Aber nach nur fünf Minuten ertönten wieder seine Schritte. Verzweifelt blickte Hermine sich um wie ein Tier in der Falle. Sie wetzte in die nächste Straßengasse und schrie auf. Ihr Weg endete an einer soliden, glatten Wand, die bis weit über ihren Kopf reichte. Hektisch sah Hermine sich um, ob es irgendetwas gab, mit dem man dieses Hindernis überwinden könnte. Aber hier war nichts, außer einem kleinen Drahtmülleimer. Zum Umkehren war es bereits zu spät. Hermine hörte Harrys Schritte in die Gasse rennen. Sie seufzte, dann drehte sich das Mädchen um, um sich seinem Verfolger zu stellen. Harry stürmte in die Gasse. Er hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, obwohl ihm das Unbehagen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sein Gesicht war weiß, glänzte an einigen Stellen von Schweiß. Er atmete schwer. Auch Hermine spürte eine leichte Nässe in ihrem Kragen und ein dumpfes Stechen in der Seite. Harry benagte eine Weile seine Lippen, bevor er eindringlich fragte: "Hermine, was ist mit dir passiert?" Die Braunhaarige sah ihn nervös an. Ihre Stimme war ein Wispern, voller Scham: "Du würdest das nicht verstehen." Sie wusste selbst nicht warum. Aber ihre Motive...sie hatten etwas Privates, Persönliches - etwas, vor dem sie selbst Angst hatte. "Warum?", fragte Harry und ließ den Stab sinken. Hermine blickte ihn unsicher an. Sie starrte kurz zum Himmel. Ihr Hals war rau und trocken. Ein Knoten schnürte ihre Brust zu. Es war, als würde sie ein Geheimnis hüten wollen, aber dieses drängte gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere, als könne es nicht erwarten diese zu durchbrechen und ihre Lippen zu verlassen. Und dann sprudelten die Worte aus Hermines Mund: "Seit längerem spüre ich die ganze Zeit so einen Zorn in mir. Ich war es so leid, Harry. Lavenders Geturtel mit Ron. Dracos Sticheleien. All der Spott und der Hohn. Ich wollte mich von dieser Last befreien." Harry warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Ron ist dein Freund", erwiderte er langsam, "Warum hast du ihn getötet? Nur wegen Lavender? Das ist lächerlich. Ich meine, sogar ich habe gemerkt, dass die Beziehung der beiden ohne Grund und Boden ist. Du hättest nur etwas warten müssen, dann hätte Ron sich bestimmt losgerissen und wäre zu dir zurück gekrochen." Hermine benagte zweifelnd den Nagel ihres Zeigefingers. Meinst du wirklich, Harry? Ich glaube das nicht. ''Lavender hatte Ron doch dermaßen im Griff gehabt, ihn umwunden wie eine klebrige Kletterpflanze. Er hätte sich niemals aus eigener Kraft befreien können. Es sei denn, jemand hätte zu einer Gartenschere gegriffen. "Und wegen Malfoy", fuhr Harry fort, "Da stellst du dich genauso an. Du weißt genau, dass er alles und jeden beleidigt, der ihm in die Quere kommt. Er ist nur froh, wenn er was zum meckern hat. Solche Typen gibt es immer. Egal, ob sie reinblütig sind oder nicht." Hermine machte eine abwehrende, wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Du irrst dich gewaltig, Harry", entgegnete das braunhaarige Mädchen verbittert, "Genau darum geht es. Ron und du, ihr habt das nicht gemerkt. Gewiss, ihr seid auch gemobbt worden, aber nicht so stark wie ich. Ron ist wegen seinen Status als Reinblüter geschützt, du, weil du eine berühmte Persönlichkeit bist. Ich habe diesen Schutz nicht." "Hermine", erwiderte Harry, "Das ist doch gar nicht das Thema. Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass du von Neid und Hass zerfressen bist." In ihren Augen leuchtete es bedrohlich auf und die nächsten Worte schien jemand anderes sprechen: "Oh, das ist aber noch nicht alles." Ihr Zauberstab peitschte durch die Luft und weißes Licht blitzte auf. "Crucio!", rief Hermine. Der Fluch riss Harry den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Doch anstatt zu stürzen wie das normalerweise der Fall wäre, sank er wie ein sterbendes Tier auf den Grund. Sein Körper zuckte und krampfte. Hermine hörte seinen Atem, laut, schnell und kratzend. Hin und wieder krümmte Harry sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle und der Kopf wurde hoch gerissen. Hermine selbst stand da und starrte auf Harry herab. Den Zauberstab hielt sie locker in der Hand. Die Spitze glühte dumpf und weiß, pulsierte wie ein Herzschlag. Das Gesicht der Braunhaarigen war glatt, kühl und ohne jegliche Emotionen. Es strahlte eine tödliche Ruhe aus. Endlich begann sie zu sprechen: "Wer hat dafür gesorgt, dass du durch die Feuerwand konntest? Wer hat das Rätsel dafür geknackt und dir den richtigen Trank geben können? Das war ich! Wer hat den Vielsafttrank gebraut, mit dem ihr Malfoy ausspionieren konntet? Das war ich! Wer hat als Erster herausgefunden, dass das Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens ein Basilisk war? Das war ich! Wer hatte den Zeitumkehrer, sodass du Sirius retten konntest? Das war ich! Wer hat dir während des ganzen Trimagischen Turniers geholfen, dir immer zur Seite gestanden? Das war ich! Wer hatte die Idee mit Dumbledores Armee? Das war ich!" Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet, doch nur an dem Lauterwerden ihrer Stimme konnte man dies erkennen. "Wer hat ständig die Arbeit gemacht, damit du weiter kommen konntest? Egal, womit. Wer hat die Hauptarbeit geleistet? Das war ich! Ohne mich hättest du niemals all dies schaffen können! Du warst immer der Held und ich war deine Helferin, die dir das Fundament gebaut hat. Habe ich für all das, was ich getan habe, jemals Anerkennung bekommen? Nur im ersten Jahr! Ansonsten wurdest immer du als der Held gefeiert, als der Retter, als der Auserwählte! Und ich, ich stand in deinem Schatten, genauso wie Ron. Aber Ron war unfähig. Er hatte niemals die Chance selber zu glänzen. Er konnte keine Anerkennung erlangen. Ich dagegen schon!" "Hermine, du spinnst!", rief Harry und krümmte sich zusammen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn, nahm den Schmutz vom Boden auf. "Du spinnst total! Du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Du bist wie von Sinnen. Hör auf!" "Nein!" Hermines klare Stimme durchschnitt die Luft wie ein Dolch aus Klang. Ihr Stab peitschte auf und nieder und der Junge wurde von einer weiteren Welle des Schmerzes in die Knie gezwungen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Hermine wahr, wie sich Rauch neben ihr sammelte und kräuselnd aufstieg. ''Eigenartig. Sie hatte nicht gesehen, dass irgendwer ein Feuer angezündet hatte. Woher kam dieser Dunst dann? Hermine hätte sich vielleicht gewundert, aber seltsamerweise spürte sie, dass dafür kein Anlass war. Der Rauch verdichtete sich, wurde silbrig weiß und fest. Eine Gestalt entstand. Hoch gewachsen, schlank, mit blasser Haut und dunklen Augen. Das schwarze Haar tanzte spinnwebfein im Wind. Das Wesen war nackt, Hermine konnte die Brüste sehen. Der Bereich zwischen den Beinen wurde glücklicherweise von dem Dunst verdeckt. Wer ist das? Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Antwort bereits zu kennen, tief in ihr drin. Spätestens als das Wesen mit samtener, melodischer, weicher, aber doch kühler Stimme zu sprechen begann, die von Heimtücke nur so trotzte, erkannte Hermine es. "Du versuchst sie zu retten, Harry", schnurrte ihr dunkles Spiegelbild und die Worte verhallten, "Aber es ist zu spät...zu spät." Die Worte wurden von den Wänden zurückgeworfen, sodass es schien, als hätten hunderte Hermine-Spiegelbilder sie umkreist, die mit leiser verhallender Stimme flüsterten: "Zu spät...zu spät...zu spät...zu spät...zu spät." Hermine selbst war in ein merkwürdiges Schweigen verfallen, als wäre sie betäubt. Harry setzte sich auf, obwohl er gewiss starke Schmerzen hatte. Der Junge biss die Zähne zusammen. In seinen Augen funkelte der Kämpfergeist. Er war so, wie ein Held sein sollte. "Harry Potter fürchtet sich vor nichts. Um einen Freund zu retten würde er sich selbst opfern." "Nein, es ist nicht zu spät." Harrys Stimme bebte und er taxierte erst den Boden, "Ich werde das nicht zulassen." Jetzt sah der Junge das Wesen wirklich an. Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Schrei aus Wut und Trotz: "Und wer zum Henker bist du?!" Das Wesen lachte leise und boshaft. Es schlich um Hermine herum, schmiegte sich an sie, glitt an ihrem Rücken herunter und ihren Bauch wieder hinauf. Die Luft fühlte sich schwül an und das Mädchen spürte Triebe in sich aufkochen, eigenartige Triebe, animalisch und abstoßend, aber zugleich so verführerisch. "Ich bin alles, was die Menschen hassen. Alle Gelüste, alle Triebe, bar jeglicher Moral. Simpel gestrickt, aber davor habt ihr Angst. Vor meiner Hemmungslosigkeit und meiner Gier. Ich bin in jedem von euch und doch nur in einem." Die Augen glühten und das Wesen benannte sich mit den Worten: "Ich bin Hermines ES." In Untersuchungshaft I tried to be the lover to your nightmare.' Harry konnte kaum noch klar denken. Die Schmerzen erschütterten seinen Leib, brachten seine Haut zum Brennen und seine Knochen zum Schlottern. Die Muskeln wanden sich wie kleine Schlangen und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, seine Organe würden alle am falschen Platz liegen. Es kostete den Jungen eine enorme Kraftaufwendung nicht pausenlos zu schreien. Doch diesen Triumph würde er Hermine - dem ES korrigierte er sich - nicht gönnen. Es schmiegte sich immer noch an das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches ihn aus kühlen Augen ansah. Irgendwie machte sein Blick Harry Angst. Er hatte schon mehrmals gesehen, wie der Cruciatus an jemandem oder ihm selbst angewandt wurde und da hatten die jeweiligen Personen immer hämisch gelacht und sich deutlich an den Schmerzen geweidet. Hermine jedoch zeigte keine Regung. Keine Spur von Vergnügung, keine Spur von Mitleid. Dies tat alles das ES. Harry hatte das skurrile Gefühl, dieses Wesen würde die Fäden ziehen, Hermine wie eine Marionette steuern. Es machte ihm Angst. Enorme Angst. Plötzlich ertönte hastige, eilige Schritte, die fast im Gleichschritt ertönten. Eine Stimme rief: "Expelliarmus!" Kaum hatte der rote Lichtblitz Hermine den Stab aus der Hand gerissen, hörte der Cruciatus auf. Harrys Körper seufzte auf und sackte vor Erleichterung zusammen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade sämtliche Knochen verloren. "Danke", flüsterte Harry. Der Junge kam mühsam auf die Beine. Mehrere Männer rannten an ihm vorbei und stürzten sich wie Rugbyspieler auf Hermine. Harry hörte sie aufschreien, als sie zu Boden ging. "Nein!", rief er, "Hört auf! Tut ihr nicht weh!" Er wollte zu ihr rennen und die Männer wegzerren, doch eine dunkle Hand fasste ihn sanft aber bestimmt an der Schulter. "Harry, beruhig dich", ertönte Kingsleys Stimme an seinem Ohr, "Sie werden ihr nichts antun." Der Junge drehte den Kopf. Der dunkelhäutige Auror und Tonks standen neben ihm. Die rosahaarige Frau rief: "Hört auf. Ich glaube, Hermine ist unbewaffnet." Die übrigen Auroren lösten sich. Harry sah Hermine zwischen ihnen. Schmutz und Schweiß klebten ihr auf der Haut und das Haar hing wirr und strähnig ihre Schultern runter. Der Zopf hatte sich gelöst und die Kleidung war teilweise gerissen. Die Sonnenbrille lag zerschlagen auf dem Boden. Hermines Gesicht war weiß wie Kreide und vor Angst geweitet. Sie atmete schwer. Harry konnte ihr ES nirgends sehen. Es schien sich in Hermines Körper zurück gezogen haben, als die Auroren aufgetaucht waren. Die Justiz, die Moral und die Normen der Gesellschaft unterdrückten es, zwangen es in die Knie. "Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Kingsley ernst. Der Junge nickte stumm, obwohl das eine Lüge war. Bei seinem Sturz hatte er sich die Knie aufgeschürft und auch die Handballen schmerzten. Er hatte eine Schramme über dem Auge und blaue Flecken. Unruhig die Hände knetend, sah er zu Hermine. Kingsleys Stimme klang merkwürdig sachlich, als er verkündete: "Miss Hermine Jean Granger, ich muss Ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass Sie verhaftet worden sind. Wegen nachweisbarem Mord sitzen Sie in Untersuchungshaft bis zu Ihrem Gerichtstermin." Tonks lief zu Hermine. "Ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie der Verängstigten zu, "Wir werden dich nicht foltern oder ein Geständnis von dir fordern. Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe." Während die Rosahaarige dem Mädchen die Hände auf den Rücken legte und mit einer glühenden Handschelle zusammenband, fuhr Kingsley fort: "Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Jedes Wort, was Sie sagen, kann vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden." Jetzt klang er ein klein wenig freundlicher: "Alles klar?" Hermine nickte stumm und hastig, zu entsetzt, um zu sprechen. "Dann Abmarsch." Die Auroren nahmen die Braunhaarige in ihre Mitte, als sei sie eine Gefangene. Schweigend marschierte die Truppe davon. Ihre Schritte wurden gleichmäßig von den Wänden zurück geworfen und sie liefen die Hauptstraße entlang. Harry und Tonks bildeten die Nachhut. "Woher habt ihr gewusst, wo wir waren?", fragte Harry Tonks leise, während sie dahin gingen. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Auroren Uniformen trugen, die denen der Polizei verdächtig ähnlich sahen. Ein cleverer Schachzug, um nicht den Argwohn der Muggel zu erregen. Tonks strich sich durch das Haar, welches sie beim Anblick der Hauptstraße blond gefärbt hatte. Sie antwortete: "Dumbledore hat damit gerechnet, dass du nach Hermine suchen würdest, sobald du wüsstest, dass sie der Mörder ist. Er hat dich einfach gehen lassen und dann uns alarmiert. Wir sind dir gefolgt. Forest, den wir in Hogsmeade stationiert hatten, hat uns per Eule mitgeteilt, dass du auf dem Weg nach London bist. Also sind wir ebenfalls hinterher gegangen, um im Extremfall eingreifen zu können." Harry starrte geradeaus. Na großartig! Dumbledore hat dich benutzt wie einen abgerichteten Hund. Hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass Hermine der Täter war? Und ihm einfach nichts gesagt, weil er wusste, dass Harry eh losziehen würde, treu und gehorsam wie der Jagdhund, der die Jäger zur Beute führte. Es war genau das passiert, was Harry nicht gewollt hatte. Er hatte Hermine den Auroren ausgeliefert. Der Junge entdeckte in der Ferne die rote Telefonzelle. Er rechnete damit, dass die Auroren darauf zu gehen und das Ministerium betreten würden, doch stattdessen schwenkte die ganze Gruppe nach links ab und lief in eine weitere Seitenstraße. "Wir gehen nicht in die Aurorenzentrale?", fragte Harry irritiert. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: "Dort finden nicht die ersten Verhöre statt. Dort sammeln wir nur Informationen." Der Junge blinzelte. Jetzt war Harry irgendwie aufgeregt. Wo würden sie dann hingehen? Welcher geheime Ort barg das Zentrum für die ausführende Gewalt, welche die Zaubereigesellschaft vor den Schwarzmagiern schützte? Er blickte sich um, rechnete damit ein großes, edles Gebäude zu sehen, aber die gesamte Truppe blieb vor einem kleinen, schäbig wirkenden Haus stehen. Das Schaufenster war beschlagen und um die Tür sammelten sich mehrere Gargoylestaturen, Drachen und Panther, welche gruselige Fratzen schnitten. Das ist eine leerstehende Apotheke, dachte Harry missmutig, rief sich dann jedoch in Erinnerung, dass viele bezaubernde Orte, wie etwa die Winkelgasse, von der Muggelwelt geschickt geheim gehalten wurden, indem sie hinter schäbigen Orten getarnt wurden. "Welcher war es noch mal?", fragte Kingsley, der den Kopf in den Nacken legte und zu den steinernen Drachen herauf spähte. "Oh, ich glaube, es war der rechte", meinte Tonks. Der dunkelhäutige Mann sah sie ernst an. "Bist du dir sicher? Als du das letzte Mal gesagt hast, es wäre der und der hat uns unser eigener Abwehrmechanismus den Hintern versohlt." Vor Trotz verfärbte sich Tonks Haar kurzzeitig rot. "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", stellte sie patzig fest. Kingsley zog seinen Zauberstab. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie der Auror einen Strahl auf einen Drachen mit bulligem Kopf und gewundenen Hörnern warf. Das steinerne Monster schnaubte, ruckte mit dem Schädel, dann öffnete sich eine verborgene Tür, direkt vor ihren Füßen. Die Auroren stiegen eine gerade, dunkle Treppe herunter. Fackeln erhellten den Gang. Harry konnte Hermine leise und angespannt atmen hören. Es war unglaublich, wie gut sie sich hielt. Der Junge wäre bei so einer Gefangennahme tausend Tode gestorben. Auch jetzt verspürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln von Angst, Panik und Sorge. Diese Sorge um Hermine wurde hin und wieder so stark, dass sie ihm Bauchschmerzen verursachte. Was habe ich da nur angerichtet? Harry war sich bewusst, dass nun ein Gerichtsverfahren gegen Hermine eingeleitet werden würde. Der Junge hatte ebenfalls einmal vor Gericht gestanden. Er selbst war nur mit viel Glück davon gekommen. Eigentlich hatte Dumbledore sehr dazu beigetragen. Wobei wenn man bedachte, so war er wegen etwas geradezu lächerlichem angeklagt worden: Harry hatte im fünften Schuljahr seinen Cousin Dudley vor einem Dementor gerettet, indem er einen Patronus herauf beschworen hatte. Dabei hatte Harry gegen zwei wichtige Regeln verstoßen: Erstens, das Zaubern vor Muggeln war streng verboten und zweitens, kein Minderjähriger durfte außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Allerdings war das Gesetz auf Harrys Seite gewesen: Selbst Minderjährige durften in Gefahrensituationen Magie gebrauchen. Und ein Dementorangriff zählte definitiv dazu. Trotzdem war Hermines Aktion eine ganz andere Nummer. Niemand - auch Harry selbst - konnte bestreiten, dass dies tief in die schwarze Magie ging. Die Gryffindor hatte vorsätzlich gemordet und dabei Mittel und Wege genutzt, die verboten gehörten. Dadurch war die Chance, dass sie frei gesprochen wurde, gleich null. Harry flehte innerlich, dass ihr wenigstens der Trip nach Askaban erspart blieb. Ein solches Schicksal hatte sie nicht verdient. Inzwischen waren sie in einem großen Raum angekommen, der tief unter der Erde lag. Doch davon sah man an sich nichts. Das Zimmer war verputzt und gestrichen. Es war in zwei Bereiche eingeteilt. Der eine besaß einen Schreibtisch, eine Bank und mehrere Regale, in denen die Ordner überquollen. Der zweite Bereich wurde von dem ersten durch eine dunkle Glaswand getrennt, sodass die dortigen Möbel und wohl auch Personen nur Schatten waren. In diesen Raum gingen Hermine und Kingsley. Harry ließ sich ungelenkig auf die eine Holzbank fallen. Sie knirschte unter seinem Gewicht. Der Junge bemerkte, dass überall an den Wänden Fahndungsplakate und Landkarten hingen. Einige Karten waren durchlöchert von kleinen Sticknadeln und Fähnchen. Tonks lief zu einem kleinen Herd und setzte eine Kanne auf. "Tee, Harry?", fragte sie ruhig. Der Junge starrte angestrengt durch die verdunkelte Glasscheibe. Bisher konnte er nicht wirklich viel sehen, außer dass sich Kingsley und Hermine gegenüber saßen. Zwischen ihnen befand sich etwas, was Harry mit einiger Mühe als Tisch identifizieren konnte. Tonks schepperte etwas laut mit der Kanne und schaffte es beinah ihre Tasse zu zerdeppern. "Ja, gerne", beantwortete Harry ihre Frage, welche erst jetzt an sein Bewusstsein gedrungen war. Die Rosahaarige goss dampfenden Pfefferminztee in zwei Tassen und reichte ihm eine davon. Er nahm einen Schluck. Der Tee schmeckte widerlich bitter. "Was passiert da gerade?", fragte Harry und sah zu dem dunklen Fenster. Die Gestalten von Hermine und Kingsley hatten sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Unverständliches Gemurmel drang an sein Ohr. Tonks folgte seinem Blick und antwortete: "Shacklebolt fragt Hermine aus. Eigentlich will er nur überprüfen, ob die Schlussfolgerungen, die die Auroren gezogen haben, richtig sind. Wohlmöglich wird er Hermine auch nach dem Grund für ihr Handeln fragen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie antwortet." Die Aurorin nahm einen Schluck. Harry klopfte behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Porzellan, während er nachdachte. Wenn er sich an das Gespräch zurück erinnerte, so hatte ihm Hermine ihre Gründe genannt. Nein, nicht die Gründe. Ihre Motive hatte sie Preis gegeben. Aber war das in ihrem Fall nicht ein und dasselbe? "Was wird mit Hermine geschehen?", fragte er. Tonks fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, welches jetzt wieder ihre Lieblingsfarbe, bonbonrosa, hatte. Sie antwortete: "Nachdem Kingsley Hermine befragt hat, wird er wohl ihre Akte vervollständigen. Auch glaube ich, dass Hermine zwei Profilbilder von sich abgeben muss. Kingsley wird danach wohl die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung kontaktieren, um einen Gerichtstermin auszumachen." Harry nickte, obwohl in seinem Bauch sich ein neuer Knoten gebildet hatte. Er hatte immer davon geträumt, Auror zu werden, doch er wusste nicht, wie er wohl gehandelt hätte, wenn er jemanden in Gewahrsam nehmen musste, den er seinen Freund nannte. Kingsley und Tonks gingen ziemlich milde mit Hermine um. Vor allem Tonks. Die jüngere Aurorin konnte sich vielleicht besser in die Schülerin hinein versetzen. In dem dunklen Nebenzimmer stand Hermine nun gerade an einer Wand. Harry sah mehrere Lichtblitze aufflammen. Offenbar nahm Kingsley gerade die Photos auf. Eines frontal und eines im Profil. Dann nährten sich die beiden der Tür. Harry sprang auf, um Hermine entgegen zu laufen. "Sie dürfen Ihren Zauberstab mitnehmen. Eine Eule wird Ihnen den Gerichtstermin schicken. Finden Sie sich nicht zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt am angegebenen Ort ein, so müssen Sie mit ernsthaften Konsequenzen rechnen", erklärte Kingsley in seinem sachlichen Tonfall. Dann wurde er freundlicher. "Keine Sorge, Hermine. Die Tatsache, dass du noch minderjährig bist, wird dafür sorgen, dass die Strafe nicht zu schlimm sein wird." Hermine nickte schwach. "Verstehe, Kingsley", sagte sie, "Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde zu der Verhandlung kommen." Kurz sah sie Harry an und er glaubte so etwas wie Reue in ihrem Blick zu erkennen. "Immerhin habe ich etwas verbrochen und muss nun dafür grade stehen." Harry war noch nie bei Hermine zuhause gewesen. Sie hatte ihm einen Brief geschickt, in dem sich neben einem kühlen Gruß nur eine Wegbeschreibung befand. Neben diesem Brief hatte der Junge noch einen weiteren vom Ministerium erhalten. Darin stand: Sehr geehrter Mister Harry Potter, wir bitten Sie am 25. 8., um 8 Uhr zu dem Gerichtstermin von Miss Hermine Jean Granger, angeklagt wegen mehrfachen Mordes und einer Folter, in den Gerichtssaal 10 zu kommen und dort als Zeuge vorzusprechen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Susan Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung '' Harry hatte beschlossen Hermine zu dem Gerichtssaal zu begleiten. Da er ja ohnehin vorsprechen musste, würde dies keine große Sache sein. Nun war es sechs Uhr in der Frühe und der Junge stand vor dem Haus in dem kleinen Vorort von London. Es war ein kleines, schmuckes Haus mit braunem Putz, einem dunklen Dach. Mehrere Fenster schimmerten wie erstarrtes Eis in der Fassade. Der Garten, in dem Harry nun stand, war voller Bäume und Büsche. Harry drückte auf die kleine Klingel. Nachdem ein melodisches Ring Ring verhallen war, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Die Frau, die vor ihm stand, konnte nur Hermines Mutter sein. Sie hatte dieselben Gesichtszüge ihrer Tochter, das gleiche, lange, pelzartige, braune Haar. Nur ihre Augen unterschieden sich von denen von Hermine. Sie hatten die Farbe von Weizen. "Guten Tag, Mrs Granger", sagte Harry höflich, "Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter. Ich bin ein Freund von Hermine." Mrs Granger lächelte und offenbarte dabei leicht große Schneidezähne. ''Okay, jetzt weiß ich, wo Hermine ihre ehemals großen Beißer herhat. "Hallo, Harry", grüßte die Frau ihn, "Ich bin Jean. Hermine hat uns schon einiges von dir erzählt. Komm rein." Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter. Harry trat in einen eher kurzen Gang, welcher in mehrere Räume abzweigte und in einer Treppe nach oben endete. Jean Granger schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Helles Holz schmiegte sich an seine Füße und auf einem Regal zum Schuheabstellen stand eine Vase mit Tulpen. Ansonsten erhaschte der Junge den flüchtigen Blick in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Während Mrs Granger auf das Wohnzimmer zuging, fragte Harry: "Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?" Hermines Mutter wandte sich um. Ihr freundliches Lächeln verblasste leicht und sie wirkte ernst und traurig. "Ja. Aber egal, was mein Mädchen verbrochen hat, ich werde trotzdem zu ihm halten." Harry war von dieser Loyalität und Nähe beeindruckt, war es doch etwas, was er niemals gekannt habe. Aber andererseits: Es war nur zu natürlich. "Hermine befindet sich in ihrem Zimmer, wenn du sie suchst", sagte Jean, bevor sie im Wohnzimmer verschwand, "Geh einfach die Treppe hoch und dann nach links. Du kannst den Ort nicht verfehlen." Harry nickte höflich und folgte der Anweisung. Im ersten Stock befanden sich zwei Türen. Als der Junge auf die Linke zuging, stieß er sich den Knöchel an einem Stapel Bücher. Natürlich. In diesem Haus musste es zumindest in Hermines Bereich von Büchern wimmeln. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Harry trat in ein kleines, behaglich wirkendes Schlafzimmer. Licht flutete durch das Fenster, wurde milde gedämpft durch die rot gemusterten, leicht durchscheinenden Vorhänge. Die himmelblaue Tapete wurde durch einige Bilder in weißem Rahmen unterbrochen. Ein kleines Bücherregal neben Hermines Bett. Ein Größeres an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Wenn Harry die Augen zusammen kniff, konnte er in den Büchern kleine Zettel sehen, die aus den Seiten ragten und so etwas wie Trennwände. Eine Pinnwand war voll von Zetteln, die mit Sticknadeln zusammen gehalten wurden. Angefangene Ideen, Skizzen, Notizen, Karten, Photos. Harry lächelte, als er eine Collage mit Photos von ihm, Ron und ihr selbst sah, die Hermine direkt über dem Bett befestigt hatte. Das ist süß von ihr. Ihre Schulsachen stapelten sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Bücher und Federkiele, alle sorgfältig gereinigt. Daneben dunkle Tintenfässer. Auf der Platte lag lang ausgestreckt Krummbein. Der Kater hatte den breiten Kopf auf den Tatzen gebettet und spähte in seine Richtung. "Danke", flüsterte Harry ihm zu, "Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft." Krummbein schnurrte leise und zuckte mit dem Ohr. Fast schien es, als zwinkere ein geheimer Partner Harry zu. Hermine selbst stand vor einem kleinen, hohen Spiegel. Harry räusperte sich, bevor er ganz ins Zimmer trat. "Hallo Harry", grüßte sie ihn. Kritisch beäugte die Braunhaarige sich. Sie trug einen langen, hellgrauen Pullover, der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Ihre Beine waren komplett von einer eng anliegenden, wollenen Strumpfhose bedeckt, ebenfalls in weißgrau. Unter dem Pullover guckte an ihrem Hals der türkise Kragen eines dünneren Hemdes hervor. Ihre Schuhe waren aus Leder und reichten gerade mal bis zum Knöchel. Die Schnürsenkel hatte Hermine stramm zugebunden. Ein langer, wollener, hellschwarzer Mantel rundete ihr Outfit ab. Das braune Haar war auch wieder länger geworden. Hermine hatte es als Zopf zusammengebunden und so glatt gekämmt, dass nichts mehr an die pelzartige Struktur erinnerte. "Sieht das so gut aus?", fragte Hermine unsicher und sah Harry an. "Na ja", meinte der Junge und ließ den Blick über ihre Klamotten wandern, "Wenn du als pessimistische Studenten auftreten willst, würde ich sagen, dass es passt." Sie erwiderte: "Lass den Quatsch, Harry." Energisch marschierte sie durch das Zimmer wie um sicherzugehen, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte. "Du weißt genau, was für eine Strafe mir drohen könnte." Hier verlor ihr Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den gefassten Ausdruck und sie wirkte verletzlich und schwach. Harry schnürte es die Kehle zu. Sie wussten beide, wovon sie sprach. "Du packst das schon, Hermine", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, "Vergiss nicht. Du bist noch minderjährig. Die dürfen die Strafe nicht zu hart ausfallen lassen." Hermine nickte seufzend. Sie fingerte an ihrem Mantel rum. Krummbein sprang mit einem Satz von dem Tisch herab und schmiegte sich schnurrend an ihre Beine. Kurz wurde ihr Blick weich. Sie ging in die Knie und strich dem Kater über das Fell. "Es tut mir Leid, mein kleiner Löwe", flüsterte die Braunhaarige, "aber du kannst nicht mitkommen. Ich komme zurück. Ich verspreche es." Hermine richtete sich auf. Krummbein sah sie verzweifelt an, bevor er mit mahnendem Knurren Harry ansah. "Ich pass auf sie auf", versprach der Schwarzhaarige, "Ehrenwort." Das Mädchen griff nach seiner Hand. "Lass uns gehen", sagte Hermine und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer raus. Hinter ihnen schlug die Tür zu. Vor Gericht Now I’m a heavy burden that you can’t bear Vor der Wohnungstür wartete Arthur Weasly in seinem besten Frack und einer leider etwas bunten Krawatte. Er trug wie üblich den Stoffhut, dessen Spitze leicht nach hinten wies. Das rote Haar, an einigen Stellen schon grau, war sorgfältig gekämmt worden. "Harry, Hermine", begrüßte er sie, "Kingsley hat entschieden, dass ich euch beide zum Ministerium bringen werde. Wir wollen nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Dein Fall hat für einen riesigen Wirbel gesorgt, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen." Hermine nickte matt. Behutsam schob sie sich eine neue Sonnenbrille auf die Nase. Genauso schwarz und schmal wie die Erste. "Wir können gehen", adressierte sie Mr Weasly. Der Mann klopfte gegen seinen Mantel und verzog kurz angespannt das Gesicht. "Gut", meinte er und die kleine Gruppe brach auf. Hermine, Harry und Arthur Weasly wählten den Weg, der durch halb Muggellondon führte. Dabei kamen sie manchmal nur sehr langsam voran, denn der ältere Zauberer hatte die Angewohnheit auf Plakate, Straßenbahnen, Busse und Straßenlampen zu zeigen und mit freudig glänzenden Augen zu flüstern: "Unglaublich. Diese Muggel sind wahrlich brillant. Was für Tricks und Kniffe sie sich überlegt haben, um in einer Welt ohne Zauberei zu bestehen. Aber die Not macht ja bekanntlich erfinderisch." Hermine musste Mr Weasly seine Karte für die U-Bahn kaufen, da er mit Muggelgeld und diesen Automaten, wie er es nannte, nicht umgehen konnte. Während der ganzen Fahrt saß das braunhaarige Mädchen neben Harry und sah stur und ausdruckslos gerade aus, während Arthur Weasly die Haltestellen zählte und flüsterte: "Noch drei Haltestellen, ihr beiden. Nun nur noch zwei. Jetzt ist es schon nur eine einzige." Sie stiegen aus und schlängelten sich durch die Massen von Muggeln, welche mit Aktenkoffern zu den großen Banken und Firmengebäuden liefen. Ihr Ziel war die kleine, rote Telefonzelle, die Harry schon kannte. Der Besuchereingang zum Ministerium. Das Haus, vor dem sie lag, war so klein und schäbig, wie ein räudiger Hund duckte es sich zwischen Banken, sodass jeder es übersehen würde. "Das gibt es doch nicht!", flüsterte Harry. Hermine sog die Luft ein. Man denkt, hier würde gleich ein Star einmarschieren. Um die Telefonzelle gruppierten sich mehrere Journalisten und Fotographen. Jede Zeitung der Zaubererwelt hatte mindestens einen Vertreter geschickt. Hermines Fall hatte wohl für einen ziemlichen Wirbel gesorgt. Das Mädchen versuchte sich die Schlagzeile vorzustellen: FREUNDIN DES BERÜHMTEN JUNGEN-DER-ÜBERLEBTE WURDE ZUR MÖRDERIN! - Das grausige Geheimnis der Hermine Granger. Am liebsten wollten sie sich vor Ekel schütteln. Harry and Arthur Weasley sahen sie besorgt an. "Alles okay, Hermine?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Das Mädchen sah ihn ernst an. Sie schob sich die Sonnenbrille mit den großen, braunen Gläsern über die Augen. "Ja." Hermine wandte den Kopf. Entschlossen lief sie auf die Fotographen zu wie ein Kapitän, der sein Schiff auf einen Sturm zulenkt, selbst wenn er dabei untergehen könnte. Die ganzen Fotographen und Journalisten stürzten sich auf die Braunhaarige wie Geier auf den lang ersehnten Kadaver. Lichter blitzten auf, grell, weiß und kurz. Stimmen riefen: "Hermine, schau mal hier rüber!" "Hermine, schau mal in die Kamera." "Hermine, lächele mal." "Hermine, nur eine kurze Frage." Das Mädchen drehte sich nur um, weil es die Stimme erkannt hatte. Eine Frau mit wilden, blonden Locken, die gebleicht waren von Chlor, stand hinter ihr. Sie hatte grüne Augen mit helleren Sprenkeln und eine juwelenbesetzte Brille auf ihrer spitze Nase sitzen. Ihre mit rotem Lippenstift bestrichenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln, bei dem drei Goldzähne aufblitzten. "Rita Kimmkorn", stellte Harry fest und verengte die Augen. Er legte Hermine schützend den Arm um die Schulter und versuchte sie an der Journalistin vorbei zu drängen, welche dafür bekannt war, rufschädigende, heischerische Artikel zu verfassen. Doch so schnell gab sich Rita nicht geschlagen. Flugs trat sie Harry in den Weg. "Harry", strahlte sie, "Was für eine Freude und Überraschung dich wieder zu sehen! Und wie reizend diese Geste ist. Es scheint fast, als wolltest du Hermine beschützen. Hast du sie etwa nicht verraten, nachdem du doch erfahren musstest, dass sie deinen besten Freund umgebracht hat? Und wie hast du darauf reagiert? Empört? Wütend? Verletzt? Besorgt?" Bei jedem lockenden Wort wiegte sie das Haupt, während sie in ihrer Krokodilledertasche nach einem Block suchte und einer grünen Feder, die Artikel von selbst schreiben konnte. Harry fuhr sie an: "Vergessen Sie es! Ich werde Ihnen keine Frage beantworten." Die Reporterin zog einen Schmollmund. "Oh, das ist schade", meinte sie, bevor sie sich schließlich mit ihrem Krokodilslächeln an Hermine wandte, "Aber deine hübsche Freundin wird mir doch garantiert einige Fragen beantworten." Oh nein, das mache ich garantiert nicht! Hinter dem dunklen Glas der Brille weiteten sich die Augen des Mädchens. Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch Rita kam ihr zuvor. Die Fragen prasselten so schnell auf sie nieder, dass es schien, als wolle man sie steinigen: "Wann hast du dich dazu entschieden, jemanden umzubringen? Und wie hast du dies angestellt? Was hat dich überhaupt dazu bewogen? Und jetzt, wenn du so an deine Taten zurück denkst, was empfindest du da? Ekel? Erstaunen? Schock? Entsetzten? Oder gar Befriedigung? Du hast ja jetzt gleich den Gerichtstermin vor dir. Was hältst du davon? Hast du Angst? Fürchtest du eine mögliche Inhaftierung nach Askaban? Wie, denkst du, stehen die Chancen für dich frei gesprochen zu werden?" "Ich würde nicht antworten, Hermine", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort. Die Braunhaarige holte tief Luft. "Bleib ruhig, Harry", flüsterte sie, "Ich habe ein ziemlich gutes Statement zu dieser Sache abzugeben und dies kann sie nicht verdrehen." Ritas Augen weiteten sich wie die eines gierigen Raubvogels und die Feder zitterte in ihren Händen mit den fünf Zentimeter langen, rot lackierten Fingernägeln. "Nun, Hermine, dann fahr mal fort", meinte die Blondhaarige, "Ich wette, alle Leser werden beeindruckt sein. Wann darf man schon mit einem Mörder sprechen? Oh, das ist ja so aufregend." Jetzt klang sie eher wie ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen. Hermione schöpfte erneut Atem. Ernst sah sie Rita Kimmkorn an. Mach jetzt bloß keinen Fehler. Als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme erstaunlich ruhig: "Ich denke, diese Situation wurde von meinem Leben angezogen. Damit ich an ihr reifen und wachsen konnte. Ich denke, ich habe viel über die Natur des Menschen gelernt. Auch über seine Schattenseiten. Die letzten paar Tage waren sehr anstrengend. Für mich, meine Familie und Freunde. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, ist unentschuldbar. Das will ich gar nicht leugnen. Aber nun freue ich mich auf die Gerichtsverhandlung. Ich fürchte mich vor keiner Strafe." Rita rief aus: "Das klingt ja fest heroisch. MÖRDERIN ODER MATYRIN? - Aus der Psyche der grausigen Hermine Granger. Oh ja, das klingt wirklich gut." Ihre grüne Feder huschte eilends über das Papier. Hermine erwiderte eisig: "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Sie das 'Grausig' wegstreichen würden. Denn dies enthält eine Wertung und eine Zeitung sollte eigentlich neutral sein." Die Journalisten konterte, während sie mit der Feder gegen ihren Notizblock schlug: "Dann interessiert es aber nicht mehr die Leser." In Hermines Augen blitzte es auf und sie wollte am liebsten zum Zauberstab greifen, um die Spitze Rita in die Kehle zu stoßen. Nicht, dass ihr das was genützt hätte. Aber diese Frau schaffte es mühelos einen auf Hundertachtzig zu bringen. Harry fasste Hermine sanft an der Schulter. "Das reicht", flüsterte er, "Lass uns gehen." Die Braunhaarige sah sich nach dem Jungen und Arthur um. Der Vater seines ermordeten Sohnes stand ruhig da und wartete. Harrys grasgrüne Augen huschten voller Misstrauen zwischen ihr und Rita hin und her. "Ja, du hast Recht", meinte Hermine und wandte sich ab. Arthur führte sie in die rote Telefonzelle, in welche sie drei bequem rein passten. Auch wenn dies bereits sehr an die Grenze griff. Der Rothaarige fragte: "Wie ging das noch mal? Ach, ja." Mr Weasley kramte etwas Kleingeld hervor und warf es in den Spalt. Dann drückte er die Tasten 62443. Eigentlich hätte nichts passieren dürfen, denn das Telefon war kaputt, doch zu Hermines Erstaunen ertönte eine angenehme Frauenstimme: "Guten Tag. Besucher des Zaubereiministeriums, bitte nennen Sie mir Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen." Mr Weasley sagte: "Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Wir kommen zur Gerichtsverhandlung der letzteren." Es gab eine kurze Pause. Dann sagte die Stimme: "Vielen Dank. Werte Besucher, man wird Sie bitten an der Anmeldestation sich einer Kontrolle zu unterziehen. Bitte seien Sie darauf hingewiesen, dass keine Substanzen, scharfe Gegenstände und Waffen mit ins Ministerium genommen dürfen." Und wie wollen die das bitte kontrollieren? Dass man dies nicht tut? Hermine atmete erstaunt aus, als die Telefonzelle leicht zu beben begann und nach unten absackte. Was passiert denn jetzt? Es war, als wäre sie in einen Aufzug gestiegen und hätte das Untergeschoss ausgewählt. Eintöniges schwarz und braun zog an ihrem Blick vorbei. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Telefonzelle ruckelnd zum Stehen blieb. Die Frauenstimme verkündete: "Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Langsam trat Hermine nach draußen und folgte Arthur und Harry, welche zielsicher voraus liefen. Das Mädchen kam wesentlich langsamer voran. Die Eingangshalle war gewaltig. Grünes Gestein und dunkelgrüne Bogen, die die Decke stützten. Überall glänzte Gold. An den Türklinken, den Säulen und den Kaminen an den Seitenwänden, aus denen von Zeit zu Zeit grüne Flammen aufloderten und Zauberer oder Hexen traten. Hermine fiel auf, dass sie ebenfalls aus so einem Kamin gekommen waren. "Wann genau beginnt die Gerichtsverhandlung?", fragte Hermine, die zu Arthur Weasley und Harry aufschloss, welche in einer langen Schlange standen. "Um acht Uhr dreißig", antwortete der Rothaarige, "In einem der alten Gerichtsräume." Er schauderte und Hermine warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Die grünen Augen glitzerten voller Besorgnis und Angst. Das klingt nicht gut. Inzwischen waren sie bei einem Schalter angekommen, hinter dem ein untersetzter Zauberer saß. Mr Weasley zeigte ein glänzendes, grünes Kärtchen vor, ähnlich einem Ausweis. Der Beamte warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und nickte dann knapp. Als nächstes mussten Hermine und Harry ihm ihre Stäbe geben. "Einen Moment..." Nacheinander wurden die braunen Stöcke auf ein Gestell gelegt, was Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Waage hatte. Ein Geräusch ertönte wie das Surren eines Kassenautomats und der Zauberer riss einen länglichen Zettel ab. "Stechpalme, Phönixfeder, sechs Jahre im Gebrauch", wandte er sich an Harry, "Ist das richtig?" Der Junge nickte. Der Mann piekste den Zettel auf eine Nadel und reichte den Stab an Harry zurück. Dieselbe Prozedur wurde auch an Hermines Zauberstab vorgenommen. "Weinstockholz, Drachenherzfaser, sechs Jahre im Gebrauch", las er den Zettel vor, "Ist das richtig?" "Ja", wisperte Hermine und erhielt ihren Stab zurück. Arthur warf einen raschen Blick auf seine Uhr. Ihr Ziffernblatt enthielt bronzene Zeiger, keine Zahlen, sonderbare Symbole, doch dem Zauber sagte dies offenbar etwas, denn er meinte: "Wir sollten uns beeilen. Es ist gleich halb Acht." Arthur Weasley führte sie zu einem Aufzug, dessen goldenes Gitter aufsprang, kaum, dass sie darauf zutraten. Langsam gingen die drei hinein. In dem Aufzug stand bereits ein Mann, der einen Karton im Arm trug, aus dem merkwürdige, beharrte Arme mit langen Klauen kamen und an der Pappe kratzten. "Was ist das, Bob?", fragte Mr Weasley. "Ein durchgedrehter Javrey. Er hat in einem Gemüsebeet großen Schaden angerichtet, nachdem er einen merkwürdig glühenden Gnom gefressen hat." "War das wieder Hopkins und seine verrückte Pflanzenzucht?" "Gut, möglich." Inzwischen war der Aufzug in einem dunklen, dämmrigen Stockwerk angekommen. Schwarze Türen und keine Fenster. Goldene Messingknaufe. Ansonsten gab es überhaupt keine Verzierung. Die Luft war entsprechend kühl und Hermine fröstelte. Das gefällt mir so gar nicht. Es war, als würde sie in einen Kerker herab steigen. Selbst der Ort, an dem Kingsley sie vor verhört hatte, war nicht so unheimlich gewesen. "Wir sind gleich da", erklärte Arthur leise und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die schmalen Gänge. Vom Hauptgang zwängten unzählige weitere ab, sodass Hermine sich wie in einem Labyrinth vorkam. Das Labyrinth des Minotaurus. ''Nur dass ihr Minotaurus kein stierköpfiger Mensch war, der brüllend nach Menschenfleisch gierte. ''Man sagt, dass Menschenfresser ausgerottet worden seien, aber es gibt sie noch. Nur in anderer Form. Vor einer schmucklosen, dunklen Tür hielten sie an. Hermine drehte sich zu Arthur Weasley um. Dieser knetete nervös die Hände. Ihm schien es mehr zu frösteln als ihr. "Ich kann leider nicht mitkommen, ihr beiden. Hermine, ich wünsche dir alles gute." Das Mädchen nickte. Die Angst war ihr wieder in den Rücken gesprungen und fraß sich ihr durchs Fleisch. So sicher wie sie vor Rita aufgetreten war, war sie in ihrem Herzen nicht. Finger tasteten nach ihrer Hand und umschlossen sie. Hermine sah zu Harry, der ihre Hand fest drückte. Ich bin bei dir und lasse dich nicht im Stich. Er musste es nicht sagen. Die Geste war genug. Das Mädchen holte tief Luft, dann traten sie und der Schwarzhaarige in den Gerichtssaal. Hermine riss den Mund auf. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu staunen. Der Raum war groß und kerkerartig. Schwarzes Gestein bedeckte Boden, Wände und Decke. Unzählige Sitzreihen befanden sich an den Seiten und Hermine gegenüber. Dort saßen auf einem erhöhten Podest die Richter. Sie trugen alle magentarote Roben. Klein und verloren stand in der Mitte der Stuhl für den Angeklagten. Großartig. In Hermines Magen bildete sich ein Knoten und ihr wurde die Kehle eng. Ihr kam dieser Ort nicht wie ein Gerichtssaal vor, sondern wie der Schauplatz eines grausigen Spektakels. Harry schien sich ebenfalls nicht wohl zu fühlen, denn er war schlohweiß im Gesicht. Seine Hand drückte ihre, als wolle er nicht nur ihr, sondern auch sich selbst Mut zusprechen. Cornelius Fudge sah auf. "Ah, Ms Granger und Mr Potter", meinte er mit einer Stimme, die klang, als würde etwas ihm die Nase zudrücken, "Sie sind ja vorbildlich pünktlich gekommen. Nehmen Sie Platz, damit wir beginnen können. Harry, der Stuhl für die Zeugen ist dort." Er wies auf eine Bank neben der Tür. Ein letztes Mal drückte Harry Hermines Hand, so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Er schluckte schwach, bevor sich sein Griff von ihr löste und er langsam zu der Bank ging. Auch wenn die Strecke nicht sehr weit war, hatte das Mädchen das Gefühl ihr würde der sichere Hafen entrissen werden. Sie hatte solche Angst. Harry war der Einzige gewesen, der diese abgemildert hatte. Wie sehr wurde ihr erst jetzt klar! Hermine setzte sich mit langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten in Bewegung. Sie überquerte den großen Raum und hielt auf den Stuhl zu. Alles war still geworden. Nur das Echo ihrer Schritte dröhnte durch den Raum. Bedrohlich und unheilvoll. Ihr Blick wurde starr, als die Augen auf den Anklägerstuhl fielen. Es war ein schmuckloser, dunkler, schwerer Holzstuhl, an dessen Armlehnen rußgeschwärzte Ketten herunter baumelten. Nun, mach schon Hermine! Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Ein leises Klirren ertönte, aber kein Metall schlang sich ihr um die Unterarme. Hermine öffnete wieder die Augen und sah zu den Richtern. Es waren ziemlich viele. Die einzige Person, die dem Mädchen was sagte, war Cornelius Fudge. Der untersetzte, leicht kahlköpfige Mann in dem Nadelstreifenanzug lehnte sich nach vorne. "Sind Sie bereit?" Ihr Nicken war hastig und knapp. "Mafalda Hopfkirch", richtete Cornelius das Wort an eine kleine, blondhaarige Dame, "Fangen Sie bitte an zu protokollieren." Die Frau griff nach einem Block und einer Feder. Fudge richtete sich auf und sagte: "Verhör am 25. 8., um 8 Uhr, im Gerichtssaal 10. Angeklagte ist Hermine Jean Granger, Muggelstämmig, wohnhaft in London, Schülerin von Hogwarts, die vor dieses Gericht belangt wurde aufgrund des Verstoßes gegen § 2 zum Schutz von Leben und körperlicher Unversehrtheit und § 222, Artikel 7a wegen Nutzung verbotener, giftiger Substanzen. Das Verhör wird geleitet von Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister, Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung und protokolliert von Mafalda Hopfkirch. Zeuge zur Verteidigung der Angeklagten ist Harry James Potter." Es erfolgte eine kurze Pause, in welcher man nur das Kratzen der Feder hören konnte. Hermine feuchtete nervös ihre Lippen an. Jetzt geht es los. Sie war aufgeregt gewiss. Doch hatte sie keine Schweißausbrüche, ihre Hände zitterten auch nicht, sondern eine merkwürdige Ruhe war auf sie getropft, als hätte sie innerlich gewusst, dass sie in Wahrheit auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet hatte. Der Zaubereiminister ergriff erneut das Wort: „Sie sind Miss Hermine Jean Granger?“ „Ja.“ Ihre Stimme klang so fest wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Wohnhaft in London, Muggelstämmige und Schülerin an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei?“ „Ja“, beteuerte Hermine, „Ja, das stimmt.“ Sie spürte Harrys Blick in ihrem Nacken und die Versuchung, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, war groß, doch das Mädchen riss sich zusammen. Harry war jetzt nicht wichtig. Den Richtern gebührte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Unerschrocken blickte sie zu dem Podest hoch, wo Fudge gerade ein paar Blätter sortierte. Sie fürchtete sich nicht. Seit langem konnte sie wieder klar denken und sie war froh, wenn all dies vorbei war. „Miss Granger, Sie werden angeklagt, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown und Ronald Weasley ermordet zu haben“, stellte Fudge fest, „Dies verstößt gegen das Grundgesetz § 2 zum Schutz von Leben und körperlicher Unversehrtheit.“ Ein schmieriges, unhöfliches Lächeln teilte seine Lippen. „Wollen Sie dies bestreiten? Wir haben genügend Beweise vorliegen.“ „Nein“, meinte Hermine mit einem Schulterzucken, „Das tue ich nicht.“ Fudges teigiges Gesicht verzog sich vor Erstaunen, ihm klappte der Mund auf und er stammelte: „Ich bin sprachlos.“ Amelia Bones‘ dröhnende Stimmer ertönte, nachdem ihre hinter einem Monokel verborgenen Augen auf einen Bogen Papier gestarrt hatten: „Hier steht, dass Sie den schwarzmagischen Trank Wohlschmeckender Tod ''bei einem ihrer Opfer angewandt haben. Stimmt das?“ „Ja“, antwortete Hermine schlicht, „Ich hatte das Rezept aus einem Buch.“ „Und Sie haben es geschafft den kompletten Trank ohne Hilfe zu brauen. Sie hatten Zugriff auf die notwendige Zutaten?“ „Ja, ich meine, das Ergebnis sehen Sie doch an dem Apfel, in den Ron gebissen hat.“ „Unglaublich!“ Lag da ein Hauch von Respekt in der dröhnenden, harten Stimme? Neugierig horchte Hermine auf. Fudge wandte sich mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht an Amelia Bones. „Sie loben sie doch nicht etwa für diese Tat?!?“, stieß er hervor. Die Leiterin erwiderte ungerührt: „Ja und nein. Ich finde es jedoch beeindruckend, dass ein Schüler es geschafft diesen gefährlichen und schwierig zu brauenden Trank herzustellen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihre Tat gutheißte.“ Fudge knurrte irgendetwas Unverständliches und wandte sich ab. Mrs Bones beachtete ihn nicht weiter und fragte stattdessen: „Haben Sie irgendetwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?“ Hermine holte tief Luft. Die nächsten Worte wählte sie sorgfältig, trotzdem waren sie für alle wohl ein Rätsel: „Ich wusste nicht, was ich da tue. Ich dachte, das wären meine Freunde. Es liegt doch am Ende alles an schlechten Entscheidungen und wen man zu seinen Freunden zählt. Aber ich weiß, die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht.“ Fudge schnaubte durch die Nase. „Die Wahrheit“, höhnte er, „Ihre Verteidigung ist ja reichlich seltsam. Was ist denn bitte Ihre Wahrheit?“ „Herr Zaubereiminister“, fragte Harry und klang ungewöhnlich höflich, „Dürfte ich etwas sagen?“ „Natürlich“, antwortete Mrs Bones, „Sprechen Sie nur.“ Hermine drehte sich um. Harry war aufgestanden. Jetzt knetete er kurz nervös die Hände, bevor er sagte: „Ich möchte einwerfen, dass Hermines Psyche sich seit den Ereignissen sehr gewandelt hat.“ „Wie meinen Sie das?“, verlangte Amelia Bones zu wissen. „Dass Hermine psychisch krank ist“, fuhr Harry fort und jedes seiner Worte ließ Hermines Herz höher schlagen. Sie ahnte, worauf er hinauswollte. „Hermine konnte ihre Mordakte nur begehen, weil sie eine Persönlichkeitsstörung besitzt.“ „Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, Hermine Granger hätte so etwas wie eine böse Doppelgängerin. Einen Klon, oder wie?“, unterbrach Fudge ihn und sah so aus, als müsse er mit einem Lachanfall kämpfen. Abscheu machte sich auf dem Antlitz der Braunhaarigen breit. Sie konnte diesen Mann mehr und mehr nicht ausstehen. Harry sah mindestens genauso abgeneigt aus, blieb jedoch ruhig. „In gewisser Weise meine ich genau das“, erwiderte Harry und er umschloss die Brüstung, welche seine Sitzbank von den anderen trennte, mit den Händen, „Hermine weist eine zweite Persönlichkeit auf, jedoch keinen Klon, wie Sie annehmen Nein, vielmehr steckt diese Person in ihr drin und Hermine kann quasi zwischen der einen Persönlichkeit und der anderen hin und her wechseln. Und wenn es sein muss, geht dies sogar rasend schnell.“ Cornelius konnte nicht mehr. Er lachte laut und prustend. „Mr Potter“, tadelte er den Jungen mit funkelnden Augen, „Sie belieben zu lügen und zu scherzen. Dies ist lächerlich. Eine zweite Person im Inneren eines Körpers. Was haben Sie nur für Fantasien?“ Harry beugte sich wütend nach vorne. „Ich habe es aber gesehen!“, stieß er hervor. „Ach, wirklich“, spottete Fudge, „Huhu, zweite Ms Granger, kommen Sie doch mal raus!“ Hermine starrte in sein lachendes Gesicht und ballte die Fäuste. ''Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! ''Dieser Minister war eine Witzfigur. Wer nahm ihn bitte ernst? Keiner! Das Mädchen konnte den anderen Richtern von der Stirn ablesen, dass sie ihn belächelten, bemitleideten. Auf jeden Fall hatte niemand Respekt oder auch nur einen Ansatz davon. „Hören Sie auf mit dem Blödsinn, Mr Fudge“, wies ihn Amelie Bones zurecht und ihrer harte, autoritäre Stimme ließ den Zaubereiminister verstummen, „Ich kenne das Phänomen, von welchem Mr Harry James Potter gesprochen hat. Wenn es wirklich wahr ist, so leidet Mrs Granger ganz offensichtlich an einer dissoziativen Identitätsstörung oder multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung. So etwas tritt meist bei einem traumatischen Ereignis auf. Gab es bei Mrs Granger so etwas?“ „Ich bitte Sie!“, brauste Fudge auf, „Wir können doch jetzt nicht über so einen Firlefanz reden! Ms Granger muss verurteilt werden.“ „Irrtum, Cornelius“, erwiderte Amelie Bones und klang nun sogar etwas scharf, „Wir müssen darüber reden, denn dieser Zustand hat gewiss Ms Grangers Handeln beeinflusst.“ Die klaren Augen hinter dem Monokel richteten sich auf das Mädchen. Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie war sich nicht ganz so sicher, was sie von Amelie Bones halten sollte, aber eines konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen: Diese Frau wusste definitiv, wovon sie sprach. Sie kannte sich aus. Nicht nur mit den Gesetzen, sondern auch mit psychologischen Erkrankungen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein wirklich traumatisches Ereignis erlebt habe“, gestand Hermine und hob hilflos die Schultern, „Ich hatte hin und wieder Probleme in der Schule. Nicht mit dem Stundenplan oder den Leistungsanforderungen, sondern mit einigen meiner Mitschüler.“ Ihre Hände wanderten durch die Luft wie lebende Tiere, um ihre nächsten Worte zu unterstreichen. „Sie wissen ja, dass ich Muggelgeborene bin und viele Reinblüter begegnen meinesgleichen mit Abscheu, Spott und Häme.“ „So wie ihr Klassenkamerad Draco Malfoy“, flüsterte die Leiterin und nickte schwach, als wäre ihr etwas klar geworden, „Deshalb war er wohl unter den Toten. Was ist mit Mr Ronald Weasly und Ms Lavender Brown?“ Hermine wurde pink im Gesicht. „Das ist etwas privates“, stammelte sie. Beschämt wandte das Mädchen den Blick ab. ''Dass sie überhaupt danach fragt, ist schon schockierend. Hermine wollte nicht mehr an ihre unerwiderte Liebe erinnert werden. Bones Augen weiteten sich mitfühlend hinter ihrem Monokel. „Diese Person ist psychisch labil“, wisperte sie, „Sie muss behandelt werden.“ „Was?!?“, fauchte Fudge, der offenbar endlich wieder seine Zunge gefunden hatte, „Wir sollen eine Mörderin ins St. Mungo bringen! Sind Sie verrückt?“ „Diese Person gehört nach Askaban“, blaffte Fudge hitzig und schlug mit einer Faust auf den Tisch, „Und zwar auf der Stelle!“ Nein! Schockiert sah Hermine die anderen Richter an. Würden sie es wirklich wagen, eine Teenagerin, eine Schülerin, nach Askaban zu schicken? Die Hexen und Zauberer in den roten Gewändern wechselten angespannte Blicke. Hände wurden gehoben. Manche zögernd, andere jedoch schnell und voller Genugtuung. Es wurden immer mehr. Ganz offensichtlich zeigte dieses Gericht keine Gnade. Von wegen eine abgemilderte Strafe!, dachte Hermine bitter, Arthur wollte mich nur trösten. „Einspruch“, erklang in diesem Moment Amelie Bones Stimme. Sie hatte die Hand nicht erhoben. Stattdessen saß die Leiterin zurück gelehnt in ihrem Stuhl und hatte das Monokel abgenommen. Sie drehte den Stab in der Hand. „Da die Angeklagte minderjährig ist, ist es laut § 4 zum Schutz der Jugend und Gewährleistung der geistigen Entwicklung Artikel 3a verboten, sie sofort dem gefährlichen Einfluss der Dementoren auszuliefern.“ Hermine sog die Luft ein. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihr die Gefängnisstrafe erspart blieb? Dass sie sich niemals auf einen Horrortrip ohne Wiederkehr nach Askaban begeben musste? Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte…. Hermine drückte fest die Daumen und flehte zu allem, was ihr heilig war. Das wäre zu gut, um wahr zu sein! „Mrs Granger, wie alt sind Sie?“, fragte Amelie Bones. „Sechzehn Jahre“, antwortete Hermine. Die Leiterin schloss die Augen, als würde sie ihre nächsten Worte schon jetzt bereuen. „Dann verurteile ich Sie hiermit zur lebenslangen Haft in Askaban, mit der Einschränkung, dass Ihnen bis zur Vollendung Ihres Einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr ein menschlicher Wärter an die Seite gestellt werden soll. Dementoren dürfen ihren Aufseherpflichten erst dann nachgehen, wenn Sie einundzwanzig Jahre und einen Tag alt sind.“ Nein! Die Hoffnung hier doch noch rauszukommen wurde so schnell zerschlagen wie sie gekommen war. Hermine stöhnte auf und schieres Grauen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Nein, nein, nein! Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Man hatte wirklich vor sie nach Askaban zu bringen. Und die vielen erhobenen Hände bewiesen, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Wie alt würde sie werden? Fünfundzwanzig? Vielleicht dreißig, bevor der Wahnsinn sie in den Suizid treiben würde? Nein, nein, nein! Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Das will ich einfach nicht glauben. Tränen verschleierten ihr die Sicht, brannten unter den Lidern. Doch noch verließen sie nicht ihre Höhlen. Hermine würgte das Schluchzen runter. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt! Für Verzweiflung würde später genug Zeit sein. Mrs Bones sah sie fast mitfühlend an. „Es tut mir leid, aber dies ist mein letztes Wort.“ Die Richter verließen schweigend die Bänke. Cornelius feixte. Hermine sah ihn nicht an. Sie sah niemanden an. Schweigend wandte sie sich ab, wollte ebenfalls gehen und verschwinden. In der Dunkelheit ihrer Zelle und Vergessen. Erst die hastigen Schritte ließen sie aufblicken. Harry stand vor ihr. Sprachloses Entsetzen und Mitgefühl malten sich auf sein blasses Gesicht. „Nein“, hauchte er mit derselben Fassungslosigkeit, die sie auch fühlte, „Arme Hermine. Arme, arme Hermine.“ Das Brennen unter ihren Lidern wurde zu einem unerträglichen Jucken. Wie aufquellende Samen platzten ihre Tränensäcke auf und durchscheinende Kristalle flossen ihr die Wange herab. Hermine weinte auf, wimmerte und schluchzte. Pure Verzweiflung strahlte wie in Wellen von ihr aus. Es war wie in einem Albtraum, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab. Hermine warf sich Harry in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich, klammerte sich an ihn wie ein hilfloses Kind an einen Felsen im schäumenden Fluss. „Es tut mir leid, Harry“, flüsterte sie mit vor Tränen heiserer Stimme, „So leid!“ Er drückte sie zurück, als könne die Wärme seines Körpers die Verzweiflung verjagen. „Ist schon gut“, wisperte er ihr beruhigt zu. Gut? Was war gut? Nichts! Und das wissen wir beide. Ein leises Räuspern ließ Hermine den Kopf wenden, aber sie hielt sich immer noch an ihm fest. Kingsley und Tonks standen im Raum. Der dunkelhäutige Auror erklärte: „Wir sollen dich nach Askaban bringen.“ „Wenn du bereit bist“, setzte die rosahaarige Frau hinzu und lächelte. „Ich habe dich lieb“, flüsterte Hermine und drückte Harry erneut, „Achte gut auf meinen kleinen Löwen.“ Krummbein würde verrücktspielen, wenn sie nicht wieder kam. „Versprochen“, krächzte er und löste sich zögernd von ihr, fast als fürchte er sie würde sich in Luft auflösen. „Es wird kein Tag vergehen, an dem ich nicht an dich denke und an dem ich dich nicht vermisse.“ Weinend sah Hermine zu Boden. Seine Worte machten diesen Abschied noch schwerer. „Harry, du bist ein großartiger Zauberer, vergiss das nicht“, schniefte sie. Das Mädchen wandte sich um, damit der Junge nicht den schweren Schritt tun musste. Sie wollte nicht seine Verzweiflung und das unerträgliche Mitgefühl sehen und als Erinnerung behalten. Stattdessen rief sie sich all die schönen Momente ins Gedächtnis, die ihr jetzt so wertvoll waren wie Gold: Ihre Erleichterung im Gesicht, als Harry wohlbehalten im ersten Schuljahr aus der Krankenstation gekommen war; den Spaß, den sie in Hogsmeade hatten; ihre Zeitreise im dritten Schuljahr, welche sie ungeheuer zusammen geschweißt hatte. All diese Momente liefen vor ihrem inneren Auge ab und Hermine zwang sich dazu sie festzuhalten, in ihrem Herzen zu verschließen. Harry stand immer noch im Raum. Sie spürte seinen Blick in ihrem Nacken. Was sah er? Die streberische Schülerin, welche immer aufpasste, dass sie nicht die Regeln brachen? Die Draufgängerin, welche doch für einige Abenteuer zu haben war? Oder die Mörderin, welche ihm Angst machte? Hoffentlich nicht. Vielleicht aber wäre es gut, wenn er ihre Licht- und Schattenseiten in Erinnerung behielt. Hermine stapfte zu den Auroren und befahl: „Bringt mich in meine Zelle.“ Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang